Basic, translational, and clinical scientists focusing on multiple myeloma must have access to molecularly characterized cell line model systems, and especially to clinically-annotated fresh and frozen primary tissue samples, to test and validate their hypotheses. The main objective ofthe Myeloma Tissue Core is to work with each SPORE Project, Core, and Program to insure efficient procurement, storage, and distribution of laboratory and clinical tissue samples at the M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. Validated standardized operating procedures have been established for all activities, and continuous communication between the investigators, research nurses, biostatisticians. and hematopathologists will provide for optimal tissue collection, standardized processing, accurate analysis, and safe storage of each sample. These samples will be associated with relevant patient clinical and laboratory data obtained and maintained in accordance with all applicable regulatory guidelines. This Tissue Core will also be used for novel and robust biomarker development and accurate testing of translational hypotheses. There are four specific aims for this Core: Specific Aim 1. To develop and maintain a repository of intact cells, serum, DNA, RNA, and protein derived from blood, bone marrow, and other tissue specimens obtained from patients with plasma cell dyscrasias at the M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. Samples are collected and processed at the time of diagnosis, during therapy, in remission, or at relapse. This Core will distribute tissue specimens to SPORE investigators for analysis, while providing comprehensive hematopathologic characterization with detailed annotation of parameters of collection and preservation. The Tissue Core also maintains a collection of myeloma cell lines, and will act as a centralized repository for the storage and distribution of newly developed cell lines. Specific Aim 2. To maintain a comprehensive, prospective, interactive database with detailed clinical and pathologic data for patients with plasma cell dyscrasias. Specific Aim 3. To facilitate inter- and intra-SPORE collaborations, and collaborations with non-SPORE investigators, through acquisition and distribution of clinical sample resources to and from SPORE investigators and others within the M. D. Anderson Cancer Center, as well as with other national or international sources. This includes developing and sharing the informatics systems with other SPORE sites. Specific Aim 4. To provide stock and customized reverse phase protein arrays to SPORE investigators.